


Her Deepest Desire

by Aouregan



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23748520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aouregan/pseuds/Aouregan
Summary: As she watches her soldiers massacre the inhabitants of a village loyal to Arthur, she can't help but think that her deepest desire would be to see her worst enemy dead.
Kudos: 1





	Her Deepest Desire

**Author's Note:**

> I am writing a series where Morgana takes over Camelot as Queen. The series should be published soon and is an AU of the third season and will be called the 'Coming of Arthur'- at least that is what I have planned to call it. It hasn't changed in the four plus years I have been writing it, so I believe the name of the series overall has stuck...
> 
> I love exploring Morgana's character, especially dark and evil Morgana. I hope you all enjoy and I definitely hope to start publishing the first installment of the 'Coming of Arthur' series shortly!

Morgana watched from a hill set far above a village that was burning to the ground. Her eyes narrowed against the cold wind that chilled her bones far more than the screams and cries of the people caught in the blazing town below her. She saw a few villagers make it past the barricades that her knights had put up at the village gates and make for the woods. Not that they would ever have the time to make it to any safety that the woods might provide for them. Morgana made a signal to the knights that surrounded her, all of whom kicked their horses into a gallop and rushed the villagers that had made it out of the burning village.

She watched in delight as the knights circled the escaped villagers. Their shrieks and pleas for mercy were unheard as one by one they were cut down. She smiled to herself as she watched one of her favourite knights circle a mother with an infant in her arms, she cradled the baby to her chest as if it were her lifeline.

The knight ran the mother through with his sword, killing her instantly. Morgana heard no wail from the baby and knew that like its mother, that it was dead as well. The knights were now chasing a group of villagers back into the burning flames and began to circle the ones that fought back. Morgana watched as men, women and children fell victim to the onslaught brought down upon them.

"Is there any point to this bloodshed?" a voice asked from behind her. "They are innocent people, Morgana. They did nothing to you."

Without looking back, Morgana answered, her voice cold and dangerous. "They harboured a wanted fugitive, Guinevere. Surely, you know the consequences of that crime by now."

"Just because they provided a place for Arthur to heal and rest for the night doesn't mean that they are enemies, Milady." Gwen was defiant now and Morgana knew without even turning her head to look back at her, that Gwen would have her jaw set in that stubborn way.

"Any friend who defends an enemy is an enemy themselves," Morgana said coldly, looking back at Gwen as she said it. She saw Gwen stiffen at her words and smiled in triumph, if what she said was affecting her maid like that, then it was obvious that she harboured Arthur in her heart. She was gaining her revenge upon Guinevere by hunting the man she loved like the dog he was.

For the longest time Gwen remained silent but Morgana could hear the pain in her silence, something that she relished in.

"What happened to you, Morgana?" Gwen asked suddenly. "Why are you acting this way? The Morgana I once knew would never do this-" her voice broke suddenly, but when she spoke again, there were no tears in her voice. "Now, you're spiteful and have hate in your heart. You're no longer the Morgana I know, you're a monster."

Morgana looked back at Gwen, furious. "You dare say these things to your Queen, Gwen?"

Before Gwen had the chance to answer, one of the knights had returned, a triumphant look in his brown eyes. "There are no survivors, Milady. They either died in the fire or they were killed by our swords and axes."

"Are you sure?"

"We checked the ones that managed to escape the barricade set up. They are dead, Milady. The ones inside the village have perished by now. There are no more screams coming from the village."

"That is good, Sir Knight. However, take some men with you and make sure that there are no survivors. We don't want anybody running off to Arthur to help him in his war against us."

The soldier saluted his queen and rode off without a word. Morgana turned back to Gwen and smirked when she saw her maid flinch and turn away.

"Have you heard any rumours in the lower town about our dear friend and his whereabouts?" She asked, her voice soft.

Gwen looked at her almost defiantly. "Merlin? No, Milady, nobody has heard anything about Merlin and his whereabouts."

"Such a shame," said Morgana as she turned her attention back to where her knights were. With the exception of the stone wall that surrounded the village, except for the point of entry for Morgana and her knights, the village was completely burnt to the ground. She watched as they crept through the collapsed portion of the wall, their swords held out in front of them and disappeared from her sight. "I was almost positive that I heard some rumours that Merlin had turned to some foreign sorcerers for help in defeating me."

Gwen paled considerably. "Milady if there was such a rumour being spread about Merlin, I would have told you the first time I heard it."

"Would you, Gwen?" Morgana asked, barely able to prevent the doubt from entering her voice.

"Yes, Milady." Gwen nodded fervently. "I am quite loyal to you. I may question your actions, but it doesn't make my loyalty questionable, does it?"

"Of course not," Morgana said, making sure she sounded reassuring and warm. Deep down however, she hated Gwen, a feeling that came when the young maid became a threat to her all those years ago in her attempt to take over the throne of Camelot.

For a moment, the two women lapsed into silence. Morgana turned her attention to the burnt remains of the town and watched in silence, an odd look overcame her features, it was such a look of triumph that it distorted her features and made her almost cat-like. She had won another battle against Arthur, he lost a potential ally in his war against her and she relished in the thought that she had struck a blow to her half brother's cause.

However, as she thought of Arthur, thoughts of Merlin began to appear. His betrayal to not only her, but their people was something that Morgana would never forgive, nor forget for that matter. She thought of the war that was being waged, it wasn't just a war to win and keep Camelot in her grip but also a war against Merlin- the most powerful sorcerer in the world.

She wouldn't let this traitor win. Merlin was her obsession, she had to admit, but not in the way that most women obsess over a man. She hated him in every way. Longed for the time that she ruined him, and each time she failed in getting her hands on him she screamed in fury and caused the floor to shake and the ceiling tremble, her anger caused windows to smash with unseen hands and statues to fall at her feet.

This small victory, this burning of a village of what Gwen called innocents was nothing. Morgana would only feel triumphant once she had Merlin cornered in some battlefield or a prison cell, she would torture and taunt him for hours before she would kill him. Perhaps she would keep him alive until she captured Arthur and torture the two of them by causing pain to the other. Merlin would long for death if he heard Arthur's cry of pain, and as for Arthur himself? Perhaps she'd have a little fun with him first. Show him Merlin's battered body before she dealt the final blow that would kill them both.

 _No,_ Morgana thought to herself as she watched her knights come out of the burnt remains of the town. _I'd kill Arthur first and Emrys will be kept alive long enough to know what it is like to lose somebody dear_.

"Come, Gwen." Morgana kicked her grey mare into a gallop and began descending the hill in the direction of her knights. Her knights were calling out their cries of victory, an old battle cry that Morgana remembered from childhood. She had often heard that cry on the battlefields close to her home when Gorlois had been alive, she had often watched battles from the safety of a hill or other hideout and recognised many of the cries called out in war.

She smiled when she heard them and almost joined in. However, she would save that call of victory for the day that she got Merlin right where she wanted him.

Her only desire was to see her worst enemy dead.


End file.
